


Sparring

by harmonious_relations



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9205451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmonious_relations/pseuds/harmonious_relations
Summary: Sif and Sigyn spar





	

Sigyn’s world tilted on its axis. As the ground slipped out from under her feet she regretted ever giving into her friends nagging. ‘Oof.’ She landed on her back, blinking and dazed.

The business end of a training weapon appeared at her throat. Insistently it urged her to look up.

Both the training weapon and shield in her hands Sif looked confident standing over her friend. ‘What’s this? A princess? Knocked on her backside?’ The warrior smirked.

 _Overconfident_ , Sigyn noted with an out of breath laugh. ‘You know, I had a dream very much like this once…’

Sif rolled her eyes in exasperation and turned her head away. Sigyn kicked wildly at Sif’s footing letting her fall forwards. Reaching up Sigyn grasped the sword and the wrist attached and shoved the other shoulder the opposite direction. Sif grunted as Sigyn rolled them over with herself on top. Sigyn squeezed the sword from her friends grasp and drew it to her chest.

Sif laughed. ‘That was _fun_.’

‘Definitely.’ Sigyn agreed.

‘We should do this more often.’ Sif offered.

‘Darling, you know how I feel about that.’ Sigyn warned.

Sif scoffed. ‘Everyone knows. That’s why they think you a fine target.’ Sigyn grimaced. ‘I’ve heard them talk.’ The warrior continued.

'Do you think me weak?’ Sigyn asked.

‘No.’ Sif scolded her.

‘Then that is enough for me.’ Sigyn threw the sword aside and reaching for the shield.

‘Sigyn,’ Sif sat up, ‘I only think of your security. Your safety.’

Sigyn pulled her friend's hand from the shield. ‘I am aware of your sincerity. And I value your honesty.’

‘Sigyn,’ Sif protested.

‘I am also aware of the game being played here.’ Sigyn continued. ‘Mother schooled my sisters and I well enough.’ Sigyn shook her head. Sweet Nana had taken to it like a duck to water, of all people. ‘But I don’t play the way they do. Darling, I need you to trust that I will be alright.’Sigyn held the shield to her chest.

Sif took a breath. ‘Alright.’ She said reaching for the sword. ‘But I’ll be at your back.’

Sigyn grinned. ‘Of course.’


End file.
